Nin Otar
by veggi monkey
Summary: what happens when you drug the marchwarden of lorien? read and find out.


Ok my first story came to me while I was making fried eggplant.

* * *

A warden stood quietly in the corner watching twirling figures and listening to pointless conversations. AS he shifted from foot to foot impatiently, his eyes continued to scan the area, on the outside the warden would seem calm and composed by his stone cold face and granite eyes that could make an army of orcs run away squealing in fear, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Toron!" a voice yelled from the crowed holding a wine bottle up over his head, the blonde reached his older brother smiling.

"Rumil" Haldir acknowledged crossing his arms as he continually watched the crowds.

"Any fair elleth caught your fancy brother?" Rumil asked a glint to his eye, Haldir rolled his eyes.

"You know none ever do" he stated swirling the wine in his glass; his brother quickly grabbed his cup and poured him a healthy portion from the bottle he held.

"Here you go the more you drink the better they shall look" Rumil stated matter of factly, he handed back the glass, Haldir rolled his eyes once more.

"If you continue to role your eyes like that they shall fall out of your head" Rumil joked patting his scowling brother on the back, Haldir scoffed taking a large swig of his wine.

"Have you by chance seen Caunedhiel anywhere?" Rumil asked with a mischievous smirk upon his face. Haldir froze upon the name as a strange tingling filled him.

"What?"

"Caunedhiel?" Rumil asked again Haldir had a strange sense to leave.

"My apologies Rumil I must leave" Haldir said his voice sounding far off as if in a dream. Before Haldir could get far off Rumil grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

Letting go of his arm, Haldir nodded Rumil knew his plan had worked if it hadn't he would be on the floor with a broken nose the thought made him shiver.

**With Haldir**

He continued to walk entranced by some unseen being, but his steps were quick and purposeful. H e strode up stairs high into the trees until he came to a talon knocking gently on the door he heard dainty footsteps approach the door slowly opened to reveal a tall brunette with hazel eyes and fair skin, surprise showed on her features.

"Lord Haldir…what are you doing here?" she asked shyly.

"Caunedhiel, may I speak with you inside?" he asked urgently she nodded apprehensively, stepping out of the way he entered swiftly as the door shut he Caunedhiel turned toward him only to have her hands grasped tightly by two larger ones.

"Lord Haldir what?" she asked bewildered he looked into her eyes.

"My lady I do not mean to frighten you I only wish to tell you what you make me feel." He stated emotion lacing his words; she took a step back in shock.

"My lady I love you with every fiber of my being" he stated strongly she pulled her hands free.

"Lord haldir you are acting out of character are you well?" she asked worried.

"Yes very the only sickness I suffer from is the love I have for you it hurts that you do not return these feelings" he stated sadly grabbing her hand once more.

"Because in your state it would be wrong to lead you astray. But what my lord has prompted this confession?" she asked trying to pull the answerer from his unwilling lips.

"Will you not believe I love you, I give myself to you my legs my arms my hands my calves do what you want with me, I am yours" he said sending the girl into an awkward situation.

"I think your should stop what you are saying" she said nervously, he dropped his head in sadness.

"You do not want me?" he asked barely above a whisper she sighed.

"No but a girl needs time im sure I could get used to the idea" she said quietly he straightened out an all too bright and cheery smile upon his face, before he could speak she cut in.

"But let's go sit in the kitchen and discuss these things" she said leading him to a large table facing away from sink and cupboards. Letting him sit she took a seat across from him.

"My lord..." "Haldir" he cut in quickly "Haldir did you drink anything tonight at the festival?" she asked curiously.

"Yes why? My love." He asked holding her hand in comfort.

"Who gave it to you?" she asked with fervor.

"My brother Rumil" he stated she smiled laughing lightly.

"What do you favor him over me if so I might jump from you balcony to rid myself of such pain" he said a melancholy tone as he stood quickly she grabbed his arm.

"No do not I only harbor affection for you my love" she said comfortingly, cringing at the words.

"Truly?" he asked

"Truly"

"Sit" she said sweetly she walked by rubbing his shoulder gently as she went bending over she reached for something under the cupboard.

"Love will you close your eyes?" she asked sweetly

"Why?" he asked nervous.

"Only so I may get your surprise" she said with a slight jovial tone he nodded closing his eyes.

"Very well" he stated, she pulled out the object went behind him then wacked him hard in the head making him slump forward as he passed out she nodded in triumph as she twirled the frying pan.

"When all else fails use a frying pan" she muttered

"Now where is my skillet for your beloved brother"

**Next morning**

Haldir awoke to a blinding headache; he rolled very only to fall onto the floor, he groaned, a face peaked out from behind a couch.

"Caunedhiel? Why are you in my talon?" he asked confused.

"Firstly you are in my talin" she said "secondly you came here last night telling me of you undying love" she stated giggling lightly.

"And who is the culprit who made me do such a thing?" Haldir asked rubbing his head.

"Rumil" she stated, Haldir growled getting up off the floor he stood wobbling slightly then swiftly left without even a civil goodbye.

"May the valar be with you Rumil you will need it." She whispered.

**Training grounds**

Haldir stormed into the archery fields ignoring all the good mornings and hellos, as he searched for his beloved brother spotting him among other guards joking he walked over Rumil quickly spotted him but not his temper.

"Morning brother how was your night?" he asked joyously as if he had won a prize or the consent to court a gorgeous elleth, Haldir picked him up by his tunic.

"that was your doing?' he asked Rumil froze in panic.

"I well I though you needed a push so I just put a little in the drink" he said nervously.

"You drugged me?" Haldir asked in a quite tone.

"uhh well you see" Rumil began quietly.

"Why did you make me go to her?" Haldir asked.

"Well you always seemed fond of her and well" rumil muttered

"Stay out of my love life Rumil unless you're invited into it" Haldir growled cutting him off.

"sorry but if you just told me I wouldn't then I would leave you alone" rumil stated crossing his arms Halidr let him go and sighed rubbing his forehead he smirked sending chills down Rumil's spine.

"My interest is Elarinya... Now leave me be" he stated then left, leaving rumil there confused.

"He loves a married woman?" Rumil asked aloud.

**Later that night**

Haldir wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and the fair elleth next to him who was in a fit of giggles as they sat upon the bench on her balcony.

"It wasn't that funny" he stated a plain look upon his face.

"Yes it was, you chose a married women" she said falling into another laughing fit, he sighed she quickly regained her composure, while leaning her head upon his shoulder.

"How did you know I had been drugged?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Well you never confess your love outright it's always been known through action, and you have definitely never offered your calves to me" she stated giggling lightly he groaned.

"I really did that?" he asked rubbing his eyes in embarrassment

"Yes my strong warrior you did" she said in a cutesy voice he cringed she smiled at him before grabbing his hand and rubbing it.

"Do you think he'll ever figure out that we are engaged, and to wed in three months time?" she asked snuggling closer for warmth while playing with a silver band upon his finger.

"No Caunedhiel my cugo I think not" he said kissing her head, sighing contently she looked up at him and gently kissed his nose.

"Probably wouldn't even realize it as we are getting married" she said giggling lightly; Haldir wrapped his arm around her gently rubbing her arm.

"nin otar" she mumbled snuggling more into his shoulder, and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Cugo-dove

Nin otar-my warrior

Toron-brother

Veggi: hope you liked my first one-shot hopefully not the last review please and I will give you cookies.


End file.
